1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting battery packs. Particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for protecting battery packs, which includes a sensor provided on a side of an electric source so as to be capable of detecting impact intensity, thereby generating alarm signals when vibration due to an external physical impact is detected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional circuit for protecting battery packs detects voltage, current, and temperature of a battery pack so as to prevent overcharge, over-discharge, over-current, and short-circuiting, while detecting the temperature of a thermistor, thereby protecting the battery pack from overheating. However, the conventional circuit has no function for determining if the battery pack is safe when physical impact is applied to the battery pack. Thus, there is a disadvantage in that cells in the battery pack may be ignited or exploded.
Hereinafter, the conventional circuit for protecting the battery pack will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional battery pack, a main electric source (which includes a positive terminal and a negative terminal) applies an electric current to the cells of the battery pack to be charged. Switches 2 and 3 convert the electric current input from the main electric source into a voltage and an electric current adapted to the battery to be charged. A current detector detects the electric current to be charged in the battery, while a voltage detector detects the voltage of the battery pack. Further, a thermistor checks the temperature of the battery pack. The current detector, the voltage detector, and the thermistor provide information relating to the electric current, the voltage, and the temperature to a gauging IC 4, respectively. The gauging IC 4 receives the information relating to the current, the voltage, and the temperature. A first protection circuit 5 prevents overcharge, over-discharge, over-current, and short-circuiting of the battery pack using the given information, while a second protection circuit 6 carries out secondary protection operation.
As described above, the conventional protection circuit 100 for the battery pack has no means for warning of the physical impact, or for controlling the safety of the battery pack.
Accordingly, it has increased the necessity for a protection circuit for a battery pack, which has a function of raising an alarm for physical impact as well as a function of measuring the voltage, the current, and the temperature of the battery pack so as to maintain the safety of the battery pack.